According to numerous studies, women typically require significantly more sexual stimulation, as well as a variety of additional factors, to achieve sensual arousal, and orgasm than men. Numerous surveys indicate that women need, on average, twenty minutes or more of intimate stimulation to achieve orgasm. Men typically require much less time. This disparity in timing is a potential source of conflict in couples, as well as unhappiness for women.
Further, surveys indicate that ten percent (10%) or more women have never been able to achieve orgasm, either alone, or with a partner. This includes both healthy women, and those with medical conditions, such as Female Sexual Arousal Disorder (FSAD).
Some studies have indicated that ninety percent (90%) of female difficulty achieving orgasm appears to be psychological in nature. This is appears to be due to anxiety about a variety of issues, including, but not limited to, concern about body image and appearance, lack of emotional connection with her partner, anxiety about pleasing her partner, as well as the possibility of pregnancy or sexually transmitted disease.
To provide appropriate stimulation, a woman's partner typically needs to focus specifically on the task of sexual stimulation. This reduces their partner's ability to fully pay attention to other aspects of emotional intimacy during stimulation. As well, women themselves typically have to focus specific attention to self stimulation. This focus on the process prevents either the woman's partner or herself from being able to fully focusing on the experience.
The requirement that women be unclothed for typical sexual stimulation introduces the risk of body fluid transfer, particularly when there is direct genital contact. For women with body image issues, the requirement of nudity is an additional stress factor that may contribute to the above referenced psychological factors causing difficulty experiencing orgasm. Further, the requirement to be unclothed limits the locations and scenarios where sexual intimacy can occur.
Numerous hand held female stimulation and massage related devices exist. However, these devices require either the woman or her partner to both hold them, and focus attention on proper use. These have the deficiency of typically requiring direct unclothed genital contact with the device. Further, their operation prevents either the woman or her partner from fully focusing on other aspects of intimacy and the experience.
Devices exist for manually holding and positioning female stimulation devices in place. These devices hold female stimulation devices in limited positions and must be manually adjusted to ensure they remain in the appropriate position. Further they do not readily allow the couple to stand or lay very close together, and limit them to certain positions. As well they require women to have unclothed genital contact, including penetration to achieve sensual stimulation and or orgasm.
Various other solutions exist that integrate female stimulation devices with mounting solutions. While these solutions and similar others allow penetrative female stimulation, they typically require that the woman sit on or straddle the device. Having to sit on or straddle the device significantly limits the possible ways a woman can be positioned. Particularly they cannot stand upright, or lay in a direct supine position. Further these solutions require women to have unclothed genital contact, including penetration to achieve sensual stimulation and or orgasm.
Other devices exist which support a reciprocating phallus that could be used in a limited number of standing positions. However the mechanical arm extending out to support the stimulation devices limit a woman's partner from standing directly in front of or very close to her. Further, this requires women to have unclothed genital contact, including penetration to achieve sensual stimulation and or orgasm.
Another device provides a pedestal support for a female penetrative stimulation device that would allow both standing and a supine position. However, due to the size requirements of the internal reciprocating hardware of this device, it's upper housing containing this hardware would have to be so large that a woman could not stand very close directly facing her partner. Further this device requires women to have unclothed genital contact, including penetration to achieve sensual stimulation and or orgasm.
Numerous massage devices exist for health and therapeutic uses. Although not expressly designed or marketed for female stimulation, they are often used for female erotic stimulation. There are numerous references on the Internet and other media related to using vibrational and related back massagers for erotic stimulation. However the context of the conversations relate to their use in lieu of traditional phallus type and vibrating female stimulation devices. These devices typically have the same limitations as the aforementioned hand held female stimulation devices. They must be held in place by the woman or her partner. They require the woman, or her partner to focus attention on the use of the device, thus distracting focus from the woman. Most massage devices must also be used unclothed for adequate stimulation.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of the base portion of a prior art massager. This massager claims to be capable of smoothing the skin and fat irregularities associated with any liposuction procedure.
FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view of the base portion of a prior art massager. This percussive massager provides body massage for treating muscle tension and fatigue.
Hand held percussive massage systems can be used to provide female stimulation when manually held in place over clothing. However the optimal positioning of the device is critical and has not been referenced in prior art. Typically the approach is to use one of the percussive heads of the massager to provide stimulation at an angle upwards towards the clitoris. This is typically a very intense stimulation and can easily cause irritation. Further, the shape and arrangement of current devices prevent them from being used to most effectively cause female stimulation. A wide range of percussive massagers exists. These devices have percussive heads that can be used in a variety of ways. Most literature states the devices are primarily intended for back massage.
These above mentioned type massagers are designed so the percussive heads are connected perpendicularly to the handle. If a woman holds the percussive massager as indicated by its design, the percussive heads will be positioned perpendicular to the body axis, as these devices are customarily used for back massage, etc. The intended outcome of this would be to have one percussive head provide stimulation to the woman's clitoral region. The challenge is that in this position the other percussive head will hit the outer thigh area, and or hip joint of the woman, causing pain and potential harm.
An alternate way of holding the above percussive massager would be to hold its handle in a manner sufficiently perpendicular to the woman's body axis that the other percussive massager won't hit her upper thigh/hip. This would allow the one of the percussive heads to be in contact with the woman's groin area without the other percussive head causing injury. However, to facilitate this, the woman would have to extend her hand and arm sideways to hold the percussive heads so they are parallel to the axis of her body. This positioning would be both uncomfortable to hold and difficult to keep in proper position. Both previous methods of holding percussive massagers have the disadvantage that either the woman or her partner must focus their attention to hold it correctly. This also limits the positions she and or her partner can be in, as well as keeping them from being able to use both hands for other ways of expressing affection.
Another device has a smaller curved handle that could facilitate holding the device in a manner consistent with an individual woman using the methods proposed herein. However, it has three percussive heads. This placement of the three percussive heads provides no location to place the third head on the woman's body without it hitting the outer thigh area and or hip joint as described above.
Yet another massager has percussive massage heads that are parallel to the handle, which allow the woman to position the lower percussive head that is closer to the handle adjacent and angled upwards towards her vagina, with the lower percussive head close to her anal region and tail bone. This is significantly less difficult for holding in position over the woman's vagina. However the positioning of the percussive head distal to the handle can cause irritation to the woman's anal region and tail bone. Significantly further, this device cannot be held in a manner consistent with the methods proposed herein due to degree of the angle of the handle from its the percussive head. The handle is curved inward and would have to penetrate the woman's abdomen in order to position the percussive heads in a manner consistent with the methods proposed herein. Furthermore, even if the handle was straight, or angled outward, it would take the woman holding the device with both hands to keep it in position, thus distracting her from fully experiencing things.
Still another device is a portable percussive massager with no handle and is powered by 2 “AA” batteries. While this device, based on its shape, could be positioned properly for the method proposed herein, it has two significant challenges. First, since it is battery powered, it does not have sufficient power to generate adequate stimulating force. Secondly, if it had been designed with a larger motor and AC power, not having a handle would make it difficult to hold in place due to degree of percussive force generated. This continual movement away from the appropriate locations for stimulation would have two challenges. It would require the woman to pay focused attention on keeping it in place, thus distracting her from the experience. Further the intermittent stimulation, interrupted by it moving out of place would not be nearly as effective as the continual stimulation of the method proposed herein.
Other devices exist for both providing massage and holding massage systems in position for a variety of health and therapeutic uses. However due to their designs they have several limitations for optimal female stimulation.
One of these devices provides a vertical mounting system and attachment for a percussive massager. However, it specifically holds the percussive massager in a position where the percussive heads are perpendicular to the vertical axis of the body. This arrangement is optimal for its purpose of allowing someone to mount it to a wall and then stand or sit with their back against it. However, having two percussive heads perpendicular to the woman's torso it makes it unusable for woman to use for stimulation as referenced above.
A key issue with all the above mentioned percussive massage devices is that they are typically not designed to be used for more than 15 to 25 minutes of continuous operation. They would not be suitable for scenarios where they would have continuous operation without risk of overheating, mechanical failure, and possibly fire.
Yet another device when providing a deep massage may provide intermittent simulation over the uterine and vaginal areas via stimulation from the surface of the abdomen. However the stimulation provided by this device is not sufficient of a nature that will induce the results of the methods proposed herein.
A variety of other devices exists consisting of a table with mechanical arm(s) to hold a massage device. However, this arrangement would prevent the woman from using it while holding a partner close to her, or particularly while standing.
Further, the above mentioned hand held, and mounted percussive, and related massage devices would not provide the woman stimulation while standing, dancing and or having close frontal contact with a partner. They also easily drift out of location due to the force of the percussive action generated.
There are numerous devices are designed to be worn under women's clothing and provide sexual stimulation. These devices typically are placed over the woman's clitoris, or placed with her vagina. Examples of these are the “Venus Butterfly, strap on clitoral stimulator” and the “Vibrating Egg” vaginal insert. However, these devices still require direct genital contact. Further, they could not be shared in public without risk of transfer of body fluids.
Other devices that provide suction on the clitoris and surrounding tissue have been implemented for treating Female Sexual Arousal Disorder (FSAD). FSAD is one of the conditions that has been associated with the previously mentioned difficulty in more than 10% of the female population to experience orgasm. These devices have been shown in studies to increase blood flow and engorgement to the glans of the clitoris and increased vaginal lubrication in women with FSAD, however their effectiveness appears to be less prevalent in women without FSAD. These devices appear to work by providing suction to the glans of the clitoris and directly surrounding tissue. This negative pressure causes blood to flow into the region and produces engorgement of the glans. This increased blood flow is associated with reduction of the above FSAD. However, these devices must be placed directly on the clitoris, and depending on the device, cannot be worn under clothing or in public. Further, these devices do not directly address blood flow in the surrounding regions of the vagina, uterus and related organs. Further, these devices could not be shared between women without the risk of transfer of body fluids.
In view of the forgoing discussion, there is a need and a desire for a method and device to allow women to reliably and consistently receive intense sexual stimulation and orgasm. Furthermore, it would be desirable for a woman to be able to receive intense sexual stimulation and orgasm from a method and device where the stimulation was sustained and held in position by the device. This would allow her to focus on the experience itself, without having the distraction of holding the device in the correct position.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for a woman to be with a partner and simultaneously receive intense sexual stimulation and orgasm from a method and device where the stimulation was sustained and held in position by the device. This would allow the woman to focus on other aspects of intimacy and emotional exchange with her partner. This further would give her partner the opportunity to focus on other aspects of intimacy and emotional exchange with the woman, without having the distraction of holding the device in the correct position.
Further, it would be desirable for women to be able experience this while fully clothed. This would be desirable due to several reasons, such as the convenience of not having to remove clothing. Further, being able to remain clothed allows the woman to avoid anxiety related to body image and appearance issues that having to be unclothed might cause. Further, remaining clothed potentially reduces risk for sexually transmitted diseases, and pregnancy as well as the associated anxiety. Furthermore, being able to remaining clothed introduces a variety of new possibilities for women to explore sensuality. This includes receiving intense sexual stimulation and orgasm while being in public, dancing alone, or dancing with a partner. Remaining clothed also allows a woman to potentially experience sexual arousal and orgasm with a partner she has just met, or otherwise would not be comfortable being unclothed with, due to the above mentioned anxieties and risks.
Even further, if a woman could have intense sexual stimulation through her clothing, for some women it would be desirable to have access to “novelty rides” that appear like a motorcycle, pony, or related “circus like rides”—while the device within the “novelty ride” provided intense sexual stimulation through their clothing.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for a method and device to help women that have never experienced orgasms achieve this quickly and often unexpectedly.
Further, it would be desirable to have a method and device that could cause stimulation and related increase in blood flow in the glands of the clitoris as used in therapies for FSAD without having unclothed genital contact with a suction device.
Further, it would be desirable to have a method and device that could cause simulation, increased blood flow, and general tissue conditioning for the entire external vaginal region, as well as providing stimulation to regions of the woman's bladder, internal vaginal structure and uterus.
Further, it would be desirable to have a method and device that could cause sensual stimulation and orgasm for women in a controlled and consistent manner for performing clinical research on female sexual response.
Furthermore, being able to achieve the above while women are clothed will likely increase the probability of a more diverse group of women being willing to participate. Having a more diverse group of women willing to participate in the aforementioned research studies will likely improve accuracy.
Further, it would be desirable to have a method and device that could cause sensual stimulation and orgasm in women that could be reused in a health club type setting. This would be similar to current services such as tanning room access, automated massage services, or equivalent. This would allow women to receive the health benefits of orgasm as part of their exercise and fitness routine.
Further, it would be desirable for a method and device to allow women to expand the variety of ways they experience sensual stimulation and orgasm. This can include having the experience in public, while dancing, while being with a partner in public, as well as from different positions they have not experienced before.
Further, it would be desirable to have a method and device that would if they wished, to allow two or more women experience intense sexual stimulation and orgasm while embracing or dancing together.
Furthermore, if a method and device is used in public that provides intense sensual stimulation and orgasm for women, it would be desirable for an optional rubber or otherwise protective cover to be available on a shared device. It could be used to prevent any possible transfer of sweat or other fluids between each successive user. If this is required to be manually added and removed every time the device is used, it could be an effective tool for reinforcing the concepts of condom use and “safe sex” policies for the public. If this protective cover was required to be properly placed for the invention to operate, it would require women to address the above issues to use the device. In this educational situation the desire would be to very graphically and publicly address the following concept. If a woman would want and demand that a new protective cover is placed on the device after a woman had previously used it, shouldn't she require the same of a partner in a non monogamous relationship? The outcome desired would be for this to cause ongoing discussion about the topic, and higher adoption of “safe sex” practices.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a device that could be operated continuously for public or shared use. This would include having adequate ventilation and heat dissipation for the device, as well as manufacturing it out of materials capable of heavy duty application. This continual or shared public use could be both for entertainment as well as public health educational purposes.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device and a method that satisfies the aforementioned needs and desires.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.